Chocolate Ice Cream
by Kuze-Chan
Summary: Kejadian mengenai Kise itu terus saja melintas di kepalanya, bahkan membuat Kuroko yang memiliki poker face terbaik di seluruh dunia pun menangis


**Chocolate Ice Cream**

_Tik_

_Tik_

_Tik_

Suara air dari keran berbunyi, Kuroko saat ini sedang membasuh mukanya, entah kenapa, hari ini dia merasa lebih lelah daripada biasanya, padahal, Riko hanya memberinya porsi latihan yang kecil, setelah selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi, Kuroko dengan cepat melangkah ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk diatas tempat tidur king size-nya

_Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok..._

Kuroko melihat kearah jam dinding berwarna hitam yang terpajang manis di dinding kamarnya, pukul delapan malam...  
Sekilas, bayangan mengenai suatu hal melintas di pikirannya dan membuat matanya berkaca-kaca untuk beberapa saat, sungguh pemandangan yang langka, melihat Kuroko yang biasanya selalu menampilkan poker face-nya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini...

"Kruyuk..."

Mendengar suara perutnya yang meraung-raung meminta makanan, Kuroko dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan kearah dapur, namun saat dia membuka pintu dapur, nafsu makannya hilang seketika...

Andaikan ada Kise, ya, Kise Ryouta, lelaki berambut blonde satu itu yang membuat Kuroko Tetsuya kehilangan nafsu makannya, Kuroko sangat merindukan Kise...

"Kise-kun..."

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Kuroko yang dengan cepat disekanya, namun, meskipun Kuroko sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya, dia tetap saja berjalan masuk ke dapur dan mengambil sepotong roti dengan selai cokelat dan duduk di meja makan  
"Aku tidak boleh memikirkan Kise-kun lagi..." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko mulai mengoleskan selai cokelat itu pada rotinya, namun selagi tangannya mengoleskan selai pada rotinya, Kuroko termenung lagi.  
Susah memang, untuk tidak memikirkan Kise, mengingat Kuroko adalah manusia ber-tipe pemikir keras, setiap ruangan sunyi atau tidak ada sesuatu yang diperbuatnya, pasti Kuroko akan mulai melamun dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.  
Kuroko saat ini sedang memikirkan Kise, Kise lagi Kise lagi. Kuroko tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kise sepulang sekolah tadi, saat sedang berjalan bersama, tiba-tiba Kise berbelok kearah rumah Aomine yang notabenenya berbeda arah dengan rumah Kuroko dan ruma Kise yang searah. Dan dengan entengnya, Kise hanya berkata "Kurokocchi, kau pulang duluan ya, aku ada urusan dengan Aominecchi", bahkan dia sudah berlari sebelum Kuroko meng-iya-kan pernyataannya, sakit bukan?

Hal ini sudah berlangsung selama dua minggu, bahkan Kise tidak pernah mengunjungi Kuroko lagi dan kelihatannya lebih sibuk dengan Aomine, cahaya lamanya.

Perlahan air mata kembali membasahi pipi mulus Kuroko, membuatnya tersentak dan menyekanya dengan cepat dan mulai memakan rotinya.  
Kuroko sadar, dia tidak boleh sedih dan menyukai Kise, Kise pasti menyukai Aomine atau paling tidak memiliki pacar, wajar saja, dia seorang model tampan, siapa yang tidak mau dengannya?  
Lagian, menyukai seseorang... hanya akan menyakiti dirinya...  
Tapi dilain sisi, Kuroko merasa sangat senang kalau Kise selalu ada didekatnya, bercerita hal yang aneh padanya, ataupun kadang curi-curi kesempatan memeluknya, meskipun Kuroko lebih sering memasang poker face-nya pada Kise, jauh didasar hatinya dia merasa hangat...

Ting Tong~!

Kuroko tersentak, sudah berapa kali dia melamun hari ini? Sampai hal kecil saja sudah membuatnya kaget. Menyimpan roti yang tidak habis dimakannya tadi ke kulkas, Kuroko berjalan untuk membukakan pintu ke tamu, alangkah terkejutnya Kuroko ketika yang ada di depannya adalah Kise. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Kuroko malah menutup pintunya yang dengan segera ditahan Kise.  
"E-eh? Kurokocchi?! Kenapa kau mau menutup pintunya?" panik Kise sambil menahan pintu rumah Kuroko  
"Sebaiknya... Kau tidak usah datang lagi Kise-kun..."

Hening...

Kise hanya termangu di depan Kuroko, sedangkan Kuroko? Dia hanya menunduk, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.  
"D-doushita no? Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Kau kenapa, Kurokocchi?"  
"Kenapa kau datang?"  
"E-eh? A-aku kan sering mengunjungi Kurokocchi... Pertanyaanmu aneh-ssu.."  
Kuroko langsung berjalan masuk tanpa memperdulikan Kise, lebih baik dia tidak usah memaksa menutup pintu dan membiarkan Kise melihatnya menangis saat ini, memang sejak tadi mata Kuroko sudah berkaca-kaca, Kuroko hampir saja masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya kalau saja Kise tidak menahan tangannya dan membalikkan tubuh Kuroko-  
-dan shock saat melihat Kuroko menangis  
"K-Kurokocchi?! Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" refleks, Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko, Kuroko diam saja, namun air mata terus mengalir di wajahnya yang tampan  
"T-tidak apa-apa Kise-kun, pulanglah, aku ingin sendiri..." Kuroko berusaha keras untuk berbicara, meskipun suaranya bergetar hebat, begitupun dengan tubuhnya, Kise panik, bagaimana tidak? Kuroko yang terkenal dengan muka temboknya kini menangis di hadapannya  
"Ayolah Kurokocchi, ceritalah, mungkin aku bisa membantu..." Kise mendudukkan Kuroko di kursi dan berlutut di bawah Kuroko  
"S-sebenarnya, aku ingin bilang sesuatu, tapi..."  
"Tapi apa? Katakan saja" ucap Kise dengan senyum selembut mungkin  
"...S-Sebenarnya aku menyukai Kise-kun..." lanjut Kuroko, air matanya tetap mengalir, sebenarnya Kuroko tidak ingin mengatakan perasaannya, dia lebih memilih untuk melihat Kise dari jauh, tapi Kuroko sadar, itu lebih menyakitkan...  
" ... ." Kise hanya diam, dan memandang Kuroko tak percaya, Kuroko pun panik, ketakutannya memuncak, dia takut Kise akan membencinya, dibenci Kise adalah hal paling akhir yang diinginkannya, bahkan lebih baik kalau Kise tidak membencinya  
"K-Kise-kun, onegai, jangan membenciku, kau... kau boleh memikirkannya, tapi tolong jangan katakan kalau kau membenciku..."

Hening...

Kuroko tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, hatinya sangat sakit apalagi saat melihat Kise langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pergi, Kuroko hanya menunduk dan mulai menangis lagi...  
Namun tangisnya terhenti saat melihat sepatu Kise tepat dibawah kursinya, Kuroko mendongak dan melihat Kise memegang dua cone es krim cokelat dan menyodorkan salah satunya pada Kuroko, Kuroko hanya mengambil es krim itu dan memegangnya, tidak memakannya sama sekali. Sedangkan Kise bahkan sudah membuka es krimnya dan memakannya dengan cepat.  
"Makan ice creammu Kurokocchi, nanti meleleh lho"  
Kuroko menoleh kearah Kise dan menggelengkan kepalanya sedetik kemudian  
"Kenapa? Katanya chocolate ice cream itu bisa membuat orang yang sedih ceria kembali~" ucap Kise dengan ceria  
"Aku tidak nafsu makan Kise-kun..."  
"Heh? Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau aku juga suka Kurokocchi?"  
Kuroko langsung melihat Kise, kemudian menggeleng untuk yang kesekian kalinya.  
"Tidak mungkin... Kau kan dengan Aomine-kun-"  
"-kenapa dengan Aominecchi?" Kise langsung memotong kalimat Kuroko  
"Kau selalu dekat dengannya, bahkan tadi..."  
Kise mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Aomine  
"Eto, Aominecchi diputuskan Momocchi jadi aku menghiburnya, tenanglah tidak usah cemburu, nah sekarang Kurokocchi mau makan ini kan?" jelas Kise sambil menyodorkan chocolate ice cream pada Kuroko.  
"Kalau tidak mau, aku suapi lho, dari mulut ke mulut" ucap Kise cengengesan yang membuat Kuroko blushing seketika  
"E-eh? T-tidak u-" belum selesai Kuroko berbicara, bibirnya sudah bertemu dengan bibir lembut Kise

Sepertinya cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan...

-THE END-

* * *

Huahuahua, gomen ama FF ngga jelas ini *sroot*  
Habis tiba-tiba muncul ide jadi buat short story deh  
RnR ya minna XD


End file.
